


New Hope

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Experimentation, Gen, Humor, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то лет сорок назад компания Zelnaga создала свою информационную Сеть, населенную базовыми программами, названными кодовым именем «терраны». Но сами того не подозревая, сотрудники компании создали все условия для появления новых, эволюционировавших программ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Жутчайший АУ. Однозначный эксперимент. Небольшие перевирания сюжета СК. Нет ОЗД и "Сынов Корхала".   
> Все персонажи хуманизированы.   
> Идея пришла внезапно. Слушать желательно под треки из Легаси. Хотя сюжет тянет на неплохой мидик, я его «ниасилю». Т,Т   
> Проводимые аллюзии: КЛУ-2 - Менгск, Рейнор - Трон, Керриган - Абраксас, Зератул - ...Гибсон(?) — вполне имеют место быть, если как следует присмотреться к каждому из персонажей. Не во всем они, конечно, похожи, но сам факт.

Город, раскинувшийся под ногами двух существ, сидящих на скале, впервые так ожил за все эти тысячи циклов. Светящиеся части зданий словно загорелись еще сильнее, периодически слышались очень громкие возгласы с площадей и бывших «колизеев». Всех живших здесь достигла радостная и столь желанная весть — они победили. Они будут продолжать существовать. Цифровые салюты запускались буквально отовсюду. 

Но два существа на скале словно не замечали происходящего вокруг. Они были заняты куда более важным делом. 

— ... И все-таки. Ну пожалуйста, расскажи!

— Ладно, ладно, уговорил. Хм, с чего бы начать...

— С самого-самого начала!!!

— Хорошо. Тогда будь готов просидеть долго. Итак, наш мир берет начало много, очень много циклов назад. Пользователи — мы знаем их как Зел-Нага — создали эту систему и дали ей имя: Копрулу. Вместе с тем, она была с самого начала населена базовыми программами, — увидев недоумение во взгляде слушателя, рассказчик поспешил уточнить, — ну, обычно их называют базисами либо же «терранами». Они жили в мире и процветании достаточно долгое время — пока их опекали Пользователи, им не о чем было беспокоиться. Зел-Нага поставили сохранять баланс между терранами более развитого базиса — КЛУ, копирующую личностную утилиту одного из Пользователей; сам он же в дальнейшем именовал себя Менгском. 

— А почему он отверг свое имя, заложенное Зел-Нага?

— Не совсем так. Скорее, изменил согласно некоторым случившимся событиям. 

— Что за события? — заинтересованный голос слушателя явно говорил о том, что ему было крайне интересно узнать всю историю. Его собеседник вздохнул. 

— Как раз об этом я и собирался рассказать. Базисы жили в неведении; хоть и мирной жизнью, но они даже не подозревали, что не одни в Сети. Зел-Нага умудрились создать все условия для появления иных существ. Сначала появились...

— Мы? — опять перебил его слушатель. 

— Да. Сначала появились мы, — недовольный повторившимся вклиниванием в рассказ, буркнул рассказчик. — Перворожденные, со сложным кибернетическим ДНК. Пользователи восхищались нами, а затем и другой... расой. Киберморфы, они же более известны как зерги. Вирусные программы, но до поры до времени они не покушались на нас. 

— Правда?! — немного удивленно проговорил слушатель. 

— Угу. Многие этого не знают, но программа зергов была поначалу иной; она искажена одним из Пользователей — Амуном. Он создал внутреннюю сеть между всеми зергами, проповедовавшими индивидуальность, и подчинил их Сверхразуму — а уж его-то подчинил себе. Тогда Пользователи и ушли от нас, причем половину из них уничтожили именно эти измененные зерги. Терраны недоумевали: исчезновение их создателей было неожиданным, но вскоре смирились. Менгск же показал свою истинную суть и установил невероятно жестокую систему. 

— Доминион?

— Именно. Возникали сопротивления, один город даже обособился от других — Кел-Морийский синдикат. Уж не говорю о различных колониях вроде Мертвецкого порта. Менгск бесился, рвал и метал, но не мог склонить их на свою сторону. 

— Так ему и надо, — уверенно сказал слушатель. 

— Полностью согласен. И вот тогда и начались злоключения нашей расы. О терранах тогда еще не знали ни мы, ни зерги. Потому и грызлись между собой. Наши технологии обнуляли их, а их постоянно мутирующий, но первобытный код, в свою очередь, уничтожал наших воинов. Это было похоже на замкнутый круг, пока зерги не нашли терранов. Случайно, но эта случайность стала роковой. Они совершали набеги на города терранов; разведка, ничего более — но пострадали многие колонии. Они перешли во владение вирусов, а Чар, первично атакованный, стал новым местом жительства Сверхразума, огромной бесформенной сущности, состоящей только из базовой формы и обладавшей невероятно большой мощностью ЦПУ. 

— Ого. Ты его видел?

— Видел, и даже присутствовал при его обнулении, — глаза слушателя расширились – он-то только рассказы об этом слышал, а теперь видит перед собой программу, собственными глазами видевшую события, которые стали легендами. — Не удивляйся так, в этом не было ничего занимательного — только мерзость. 

— А правда, что мы уничтожали города терран, которые были заражены вирусом?

— Увы, но да. Вместе с зараженными мы уничтожили и множество невинных программ, но тогда мы думали, что они обречены. Жаль, — рассказчик на секунду замолчал. 

— А как две части нашей расы объединились?

— М-м-м, я уверен, что ты не знаешь даже, как мы разошлись. И хотел бы рассказать про это, прежде чем ты услышишь окончание этого фарса. 

— Вы же...

— Забудь обо всем, что тебе говорили о нас — о Падших, о тех, кто воспротивился становлению меритократического режима; эти события произошли еще даже до вторжения зергов. Мы хотели сохранить свою индивидуальность. Свою личность. А они нас не так поняли, думая, что мы хотим устроить революцию; и, собственно, это и послужило началом нашего конфликта. Мы ушли из нашего любимого города, достаточно далеко, и основали новый — Шакурас. Но все же оставили в сердце немного места для Айура. Нас возглавила та, что самой первой пошла против системы. 

— Рашжагал?

— Да. Наш матриарх. 

— А как вы выжили на Периферии?

— Ох. Это было трудно — сделать первый шаг. Вся местность словно была настроена против нас: дожди, штормы, дезинтеграция скал рядом с нами. Да и все живое периодически совершало набеги. Мы теряли многих, но все же сумели преодолеть препятствия на пути к новой жизни. Да и стены построенного на телах обнуленных Шакураса стойко защищал нас от любого вторжения извне. 

— А зачем вы надели эти странные накидки?

— Что ты хочешь? Во тьме нужно быть незаметным. 

— И поэтому у тебя она бордовая и готовая вот-вот распасться? — ехидно усмехнулся слушатель. Рассказчик же наиграно-обиженно буркнул:

— Не придирайся. Это мой стиль, — слушатель захихикал, но ничего не ответил, — И какая разница вообще, белая у нас одежда или черная. Это дискриминация, ксенофобия и просто-напросто оскорбление моего чувства прекрасного! — продолжил возмущаться рассказчик, негромко нарушая тишину сухим смехом. Но быстро замолчал, хотя улыбка не спала с его лица — пусть оно и было наполовину закрыто маской, но его зеленые глаза явно показывали такую редкую веселость, совершенно ему не свойственную. — Ну да ладно. Уже нет никакой разницы. 

— Ты так и не сказал, как протоссы объединились, — напомнил слушатель. 

— Ах да. Этому предшествовала целая куча событий. Зерги и протоссы после своих деяний стали известны у терранов. Они боялись нас, они ненавидели нас. У Менгска же появился гениальный план — он попытался натравить на революционерские движения в непокорявшихся ему городах зергов. Он тайно создал организацию под названием Фонд Мебиуса и изучал вирус. А затем они смогли произвести устройство, привлекающее киберморфов; и Менгск натравил их с помощью дисраптора на Тарсонис, а сам спокойно улетел в другую колонию — Корхал. Но он не подозревал, что вирусы захватят одну талантливую особу, способную влиять на окружающие ее предметы и совершать с ними определенные действия. Зерги создадут из нее самое совершенное оружие. И она станет бичом всех рас Копрулу. 

— Королева Клинков, — выдохнув, подытожил слушатель. Рассказчик кивнул. 

— Она же Керриган. Именно она станет камнем преткновения на Чаре, где и произойдет то, о чем я изначально собирался рассказать. Я, как представитель Пад... кхем, Темных; Тассадар, как представитель Светлых и командир разрушителей колоний терранов, и Рейнор, как представитель базисов и предводитель будущего сопротивления Менгску. Мы объединились, боролись, правда, безуспешно, с Керриган, ну а я смог уничтожить Зазса, церебрала Сверхразума — сущность-помощник, которая отдавала приказы Высшего всем членам Роя. К сожалению, я отнюдь не по своей воле буквально на пару пикоциклов встал на место Зазса, и Сверхразум... — последовала небольшая напряженная пауза, — смог узнать местоположение Айура. 

Рассказчик вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, а слушатель придвинулся ближе, кладя ему руку на плечо. Первый дернулся, но жест сочувствия не отвергнул. 

— Я смирился с этим, хоть и жизни убитых невинных на моей совести. Смирился с тем, что мне когда-нибудь суждено умереть от руки врага. Но, как видишь, — рассказчик горько усмехнулся, — я до сих пор жив. И проживу еще с пару-тройку сотен циклов. Может быть. 

— Ты проживешь. Я уверен, — уверенно поддержал его слушатель. 

— Зератул, прекрати забивать несчастному молодняку, едва вышедшему из моря Моделирования, голову всякой ненужной информацией! — раздался вполне жизнерадостный окрик, и рассказчик закатил глаза. Эти синие с белым схемы он ни с чем не спутает. 

— Рейнор, ты невероятно вовремя. 

— Я знаю, — хмыкнул тот. Слушатель невольно открыл рот от изумления — еще одна живая легенда стоит перед ним. — Лучше б рассказал ему о том, как мы победили Амуна, а, Зер?..

— Сколько раз я тебя просил. Меня. Так. Не называть?! — возмутился прото-изоморф и привстал, поворачиваясь всем туловищем к базису-террану. 

— Ладно-ладно. Ну так что насчет идеи? — продолжил гнуть свое последний. Зератул вздохнул. 

— Хорошо. Пожалуй, я и вправду немного перегрузил тебя информацией, Талиссар; поэтому я поведаю о нашем последнем... приключении, — вышеозвученный просиял, словно лампочка в замкнутой цепи. Прото-изоморф почувствовал на себе взгляд, и, точно зная, откуда он, покосился на террана, который в данный отрезок времени успел подтащить камень и сесть на него, при этом находясь вроде бы и близко, но и вне досягаемости Зератула. Последний уже в который раз за этот цикл вздохнул. 

— Тяжелая это работа... Так вот. Мы — иерарх Артанис, Керриган, этот, — прото-изоморф кивнул головой в сторону базиса, — и я отправились искать Падшего Пользователя. 

— Вы путешествовали вместе с Керриган?! — удивленно спросил Талиссар, свешиваясь со своего места и едва ли не падая с него. Рейнор и Зератул переглянулись. 

— Хм, ты же не знал о том, что она стала Истинным зергом, а не искаженным Амуном. 

Талиссар с еще более увеличившимся удивлением воззрился на героев. 

— Когда?

— Мне бы тоже хотелось это знать... — вздохнул Рейнор. Зератул же сидел, посматривая то на базиса, то на ИЗО. — Ты что-то знаешь об этом? Если б я знал, прибил бы ту программу, — темный протосс невольно отодвинулся. 

— А если я тебе скажу, что в Зерусский квартал ее отправил...

— Кто?! Кто, скажи мне!!! — прервал его базис. 

— Я. 

Повисла тишина. Талиссар наблюдал за сменявшими друг друга выражениями лица у базиса, причем они варьировались от «какого хрена, а, Зер?!» до «ну блин... некому в морду дать». Прото-изоморф же принял виноватый вид. 

— Могу сказать сразу — если б не ее истинный вид, вы бы не смогли взять Корхал. 

— Да я понял... — печально проговорил Рейнор. Талиссар вжал голову в плечи. Зератул невольно потер затылок. 

— Мда. Неловко получилось...

— А что было дальше? Как вы победили Амуна? — осторожно спросила молодая программа. Базис и прото-изоморф переглянулись. 

— Он создавал много иллюзий. Он был мастером обмана. Пытался обессилить нас, но не получилось. Амун недооценил нас. Я и Артанис смогли разрушить его телесную оболочку, а Керриган уничтожила его сущность. Душу, если пожелаешь. 

— А Рейнор? — Талиссар обернулся на терранина. Тот невольно надулся. 

— Молился. И морально поддерживал, — буркнул он. 

— Да ладно тебе. Ты тоже участвовал. 

— Угу-угу. 

— В любом случае, — торжественно начал кто-то, опять таки, подошедший со спин к сгрудившимся программам. 

— Керриган! — чуть ли не крикнул Талиссар, оглушая сидящих рядом с ним. 

— Собственной персоной! — довольно воскликнула женщина и уперла руки в бока. Фиолетовые схемы, невероятным образом сплетающиеся, струились по едва-едва сгенерированному платью. Терранин невольно открыл рот, а Зератул усмехнулся:

— Хочешь убивать не только своей силой?

— Сочту за комплимент, — победоносно улыбнулась Королева Клинков. — И да, мне тут передали, что если вы сейчас же не заявитесь на церемонию Нового Пути, вас найдут даже в Периферии и пустят на биты. 

— Дай угадаю, кто такой добрый, — проговорил Рейнор, поднимаясь с насиженного места одновременно с прото-изоморфами. — Валериан?

— Ну-у... Он не настолько кровожадный. 

— А кто тогда? — удивился Талиссар, аккуратно подавая голос и надеясь, что его за это не убьют. 

— Артанис, кто еще, — киберморф улыбнулась. — Только вот смутно представляю, как он исполнит свою угрозу... — она покосилась на шест за спиной Зератула, видимо, все еще помня о том, что это энергетическая коса. 

— М-м-м. Я ему об этом напомню, — заверил женщину Прелат. 

— Кстати. Кто знает краткую дорогу до квадранта Сигма?

— Куда?! — возмутились герои. 

— Ох. Забыла сказать, что нам идти через весь город, — «виновато» пожала плечами Керриган. 

— Обещаю: еще одна такая выходка, и я тебе точно крылья отрублю. На этот раз — без возможности восстановления, — проворчал Зератул. 

— Ой, ладно тебе. В глубине души ты все равно меня любишь, — сказав это, киберморф тут же поспешила ретироваться — засветившиеся глаза прото-ИЗО явственно говорили о готовящемся им энерго-ударе. Рейнор тихо хохотнул. 

— Ну так что, на церемонию?

— Что за идиотская идея — открыть праздник в честь победы над Падшим... — проговорил Прелат, уверенно направляясь за Керриган. — Но делать нечего, идем. Талиссар, не отставай.

— Уже бегу! — сообщил запутавшийся в камнях ИЗО. 

 

Новый Путь — новая надежда. И... Новая жизнь.


End file.
